


Home

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Home, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Mary Winchester looked at her sons. It had been so long - her babies were all grown up.

Sammy looked so much like John... There was so much she wanted to say, wanted to know. There was not enough time for that, there would never be enough time.

Dean looked more like her, there was a strange familarity as if she had seen him before.

It struck her suddenly, she had a clear memory of this hunter she and her family met in '73, Dean.

The hunter she told she didn't want her children to be raised as hunters like herself. The same hunter who had told her to stay in  bed on her death day - not that he worded it like that or he would have remembered it before her death

  
How was that possible, there was nothing that she knew of that could go back in time.

But she didn't have time. There was something evil in her house.  



End file.
